Pish
Appearance Pish Appeared as a Purple Amethyst colored stickfigure with Magenta Pupils and Black Sclera, He wields a Sword named Midokuma and it's said has a Demon in it. His Demon self Depicted with Crimson Color, and Shackled. In His Fullbody Version, Pish has Violet hair. When his Demon Self was Unshackled, His Pupil color is now Red. Pish, Along with Kenji are Founders of Crimson Syndicate. Weapons Midokuma A platinum sword green in appearance, because a demon’s presence resides with in it. Along with it’s black sheath, made out of Titanium. Also, anyone that holds the sword can sense the demon within it. Phantom Demon Because of the demon fused within Pish’s body, he is allowed to perform two techniques. One is Phantom Step, utilizing the presence of the demon, this allows him to almost project fake images of himself. He also moves more swiftly while using this. The other technique is Phantom’s Edge, this technique like the First One uses the presence of the demon, which allows him to lengthen his sword by two inches. The extended part of the sword is invisible to the normal human eye. His special move is when he spins Faster while using Phantom Step and Phantom Edge at the same time. Background Pish was a swordsman in training along with his good friend Froob. Pish and Froob eventually both became very skilled, Froob mastering dual wielding, and Pish mastering Lai. During their final day at their dojo, The master challenged Froob to one final duel, however, Pish didn’t know about this. Pish, shows up at the last moment, right before the finishing strike. Bearing witness to his good friend, cutting down their beloved master. Pish despises Froob and their relationship Chain became Cut off, and so Green, His favorite Color. This is why he can’t look at his sword, but keeps it as a memory of his master. Thus showing why the color green is his favorite color, but also the color he can’t stand. One day, he challenged Froob in hopes of revenge for his master. Suffering defeat as well as being mortally wounded, he is found by a man known as Petrol. Petrol decided to help Pish, if he would work under him in return. Pish agreed, and Petrol kept his promise. Using his unparalleled scientific expertise, Petrol was able to tap into the underworld, summoning a demon to their world. However the demon couldn't keep a physical form in the human world, so Petrol combined the demon with Pish’s body. Pish, being able to overcome the demon and keeping his personality, also was able to obtain some of the demon’s powers. This is also why Pish’s sclera appears to be black instead of white. Abilities * Lai Swordsmanship ''' Pish has mastered the art of Lai to a certain degree, this is one of the reasons why he mainly fights with his sword sheathed. He only tends to unsheathe his sword if he is forced to, or if he’s going for the kill. He is also very observant, with his eyes he can seemingly lock on to nearby objects and or people. * '''Demon Physiology Pish's Body has been Possessed with Demon, but the Demon itself can't keep and forms It's Physical form in Human World. But he still Keeps his Personality. Personailty Pish is skilled but lazy. He doesn't like killing unless he finds it necessary. He is also really unphased, he would lose an arm and he probably doesn't even care. Weakness Pish is a very unwilling guy. If he finds something boring or pointless, he won’t put forth much effort. Also, he can’t look at his sword, or anything green for that matter. This is why he always closes his eyes before he unsheathes it. If he sees the color green, it brings up a traumatizing event from his past, and he loses all focus, pretty much paralyzing him. So if someone takes Pish’s sword from him, it can pretty well cost him his life. He also can only perform the Phantom Step on the ground. Gallery Trivia * It is Implied Pish's Former Friend Turned Enemy, Froob was Envious of Pish and Froob kills Their Master. Additionally Froob's Color is Green, and the color Green is associated with One of the Seven Deadly Sins, Envy. Sources * http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=7143 Category:Purple Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Crimson Syndicate Category:Duelist